Missing on New Years
by SDYusuke
Summary: After going to a New Year's party and kissing under the night sky, Yusuke and Kurama walk happily home, feelings confessed. But when an accident later that night leaves Yusuke without a memory and missing, how will Kurama find him? And what will happen wh


**Missing on New Years  
by Ippiki Ookami 13 and xDarkxMagicianxGirlx**

Disclaimers: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.. though it is our new resosution for 2005! >)

Summary: After going to a New Year's party and kissing under the night sky, eleven year olds, Yusuke and Kurama walk happily home, feelings confessed. But when an accident later that night leaves Yusuke without a memory and missing, how will Kurama find him? And what will happen when they meet?

Warnings: One shot, AU, YusukexKurama, fluff, shounen-ai. All the basics, right?

* * *

A young boy with black hair and warm chocolate colored eyes grinned as he walked up the steps of his best friend's house, knocking on the door.

"I got it!" a voice from inside yelled before the door opened, revealing a young redheaded boy dressed in a plain white kimono. "Oh, Yusuke...!" the redhead said, emerald eyes filled with surprise. "You're early.."

"I know, I'm sorry, Kurama" Yusuke replied, shifting nervously on the sidewalk.

"Well, come on in.." the redhead said, opening the door wider for the other. Yusuke smiled and nodded, walking in.

Smiling, the redhead said, "Do you want to come upstairs? I'm afraid I'm not ready yet.."

The preteen nodded, pulling off his shoes and setting them near the wall with the rest. "Sure.."

Nodding, the redheaded boy took the other's hand and led him up into his room. The younger followed happily, grinning when they got into the boy's room. Smiling proudly, the redhead showed the other his room. "Kaa-san said I could redo it.....What do you think?"

Yusuke grinned. "It's great..!"

Still grinning, the redhead went over to the mirror, grabbing a hair tie and pulling his long, crimson hair up into a ponytail. "I'll be ready in a minute.. you can sit down for a while..."

"Kay," the shorter boy said, smiling as he sat down on the bed.

Brushing his crimson ponytail, the redhead struggled to slip on some socks. "There...." Standing in front of the other, the redhead smiled shyly. "What do you think?"

"You look great, Kurama," Yusuke said with a grin, standing.

"Really..? Kaa-san wanted me to wear it like this.. but I think I look too much like a girl.."

Yusuke shrugged. "You kinda do.. but that doesn't matter.."

Flushing a little, the redhead nodded. "Well.. we'd better get going.."

"Okay," the younger replied, smiling and taking the other's hand, walking out of the room.

Returning the smile, the redhead followed the other. Getting to the door, the younger of the two slipped on his shoes. Slipping on wooden sandals, the redhead opened the door, waiting for the other. Yusuke hurried out, grinning as he jumped down the stairs. Closing the door, the redhead tucked the key into his sleeve before following the other down.

Folding his arms behind his head, Yusuke looked at the other while they walked. "So.. how many people do you think will be there?"

"I'm not sure, really.. quiet a lot, I think.."

The other nodded slightly. "Oh.."

Smiling, the redhead tucked a loose strand of crimson behind his ear, looking around as people walked along the street. Yusuke was smiling as well, wondering who would be at the party. Looking up, the redhead smiled as it began to snow. Feeling some snow land on his nose, the younger stopped, looking up and smiling. Chuckling softly, the redhead hid back a small shiver.

Hearing the chuckle, Yusuke looked over and blushed a little. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" he said playfully, running up to the other and playfully jumping slightly onto the boy's shoulders.

When the other jumped onto his shoulders, the redhead laughed a little. "I'm sorry, Yusuke." the redhead said, still smiling.

Yusuke grinned, hopping next to the other happily. "You better be.." Still smiling, the redhead nodded, hiding another shiver.

The Kurama tried to hide it, Yusuke, knowing the other well enough, frowned slightly. "Are you cold?"

"A little.." the redhead replied softly. "This kimono isn't too warm.."

Thinking about it, Yusuke looked down at his jacket. Pulling it off, he walked over and set it on the redhead's shoulders.

Blinking, the older preteen looked at the other curiously. "Thanks, but won't you get cold?"

He smiled. "Nah.. you can have it."

Returning the smile, the redhead flushed a little, pulling the jacket closer to his own body. Yusuke grinned slightly at the other, looking forwards again as they continued to walk.

Looking up, the redhead smiled. "Here we are, Yusuke." Nodding, the teen walked up the steps, knocking on the door.

The door opened, and a young girl with light blue hair smiled at the two. "Yusuke-kun, Kurama-kun!" she said happily. "Glad you could make it!"

Yusuke grinned and nodded. "Hey, Botan.."

Still smiling happily, the blue-haired girl opened the door wider for them. "Come on in!"

Nodding, Yusuke walked into the house. Kurama followed after the other, though his smile disappeared as the smell of alcohol reached his senses. Yusuke didn't seem to notice as he waited for the redhead. Looking at the other, the redhead smiled a little. Yusuke returned the smile and slowly began to walk into the house, noticing all the people already there.

Looking around as well, Kurama frowned, noting how many were drunk. The younger looked around as well, then over at Kurama. Seeing the frown, he blinked. Glancing at the other, the redhead smiled a little. The preteen blinked, but returned the smile nonetheless. As they walked around, another preteen handed the redhead a drink before walking away. Blinking, the redhead looked at the cup in his hand. Yusuke glanced over, blinking slightly.

"Sake.." the redhead said softly, looking at the drink.

"You're not going to drink it, are you?" the younger asked, turning to look at the other.

Shaking his head, the redhead placed it on a table nearby. Yusuke smiled slightly, nodding.

"Maybe we.. should sit outside for a while."

"Okay," the preteen said with a nod.

Smiling, the redhead led the other outside. Yusuke followed, breathing in deeply when they were outside. Inhaling, the redhead smiled, sitting down on a nearby bench. The other walked over, sitting down beside the other a little shyly. Looking at the other, the older preteen smiled before looking up at the falling snow. Smiling as well, the dark haired teen looked up as well, some of the snow landing on his face and melting.

"Yusuke?" the redhead said softly.

"Yeah?" the teen asked, looking over.

"Do you remember.. when we first met? When Kaa-san and I moved in."

The teen looked down at his feet, nodding. "Yeah, I remember that."

Smiling, the redhead looked at the other. "You.. ere my first friend, and I loved spending time with you."

Yusuke blushed a little, swinging his legs and smiling. "I liked spending time with you too.."

"But lately.. I can't help but wish things between us were different."

The other looked up and at the other. "What do you mean?" he asked, frowning.

"Well.. I-I don't know, but I can't help but wish.. that we had something.. more."

Yusuke turned slightly so that he was facing the other. "More?"

The redhead nodded, flushing deeply. The teen thought it over for a minute, and when he finally figured out what the other meant, he blushed almost as deep as the other, looking down.

Playing with the sleeves of his kimono, the redhead kept his gaze away from the other's, afraid of what his friend might say. Yusuke kept his gaze down as well, still blushing deeply. He didn't know how to express himself after that. Playing with his hair, Kurama finally said, "I'm sorry.. You must be pretty weirded out now, huh?"

The preteen looked up, still blushing. "N-no.. not really..."

Shuuichi glanced over curiously. "Really?"

The boy nodded slowly, looking down at his feet. "I feel... the same way.."

"Y-you do?"

His blush deepened. "Uh-huh.."

Smiling, the redhead gently embraced the other. Gasping softly in surprise, the younger blinked. "Kurama?" he asked, hesitantly putting his arms around the other in a return embrace.

Not replying, the redhead just smiled, burying himself deeper in the other's arms. The younger boy's blush deepened slightly. He had just gotten out of the stage where dating was something that earned you the right to be picked on and even though he had had these feelings for some time, he was still a little shy about them. Pulling away slightly, the redhead smiled at the other happily. Yusuke smiled back shyly, still blushing.

Suddenly, from within the house, the sound of bell chimes could be heard, and the redhead looked at his watch curiously. Glancing back up at the other, Kurama smiled. "Happy New Year, Yusuke.." he said softly.

The other looked in the house curiously, but then looked back, smiling. "Happy New Year, Kurama.."

Smiling shyly, the redhead looked back at the house, noting that all the couples were kissing. Glancing back over at the other, the redhead flushed a little. Noting the other glance back, Yusuke did the same, a blush forming over his own cheeks as he shyly looked back. Hesitantly, the redhead leaned forward, brushing his lips over the other's very briefly before pulling away. The younger's blush deepened significantly, and he looked at the other.

For a brief moment their eyes met, before the younger leaned forward, shyly pressing his lips against the redhead's. Flushing deeply as well, the redhead closed his eyes, gently deepening the kiss. Yusuke closed his eyes as well, and after a few breathtaking moments, the boy pulled away. Slowly opening his eyes, the redhead looked at the other. Yusuke shyly smiled, playing with his hands.

"Yusuke.." the redhead whispered softly.

"H-hai?" Yusuke asked. Smiling, the redhead embraced the other once again, resting his head on the other's shoulder. The teen smiled, resting his head on top of the other's, looking up at the falling snow and the bright moon above them.

"I hope, this night means that our year will be a good one.." the redhead said softly.

"Me too.."

Yusuke grinned as he held onto Kurama's hand, practically skipping down the sidewalk. Smiling, the redhead walked next to the other, which was a little more difficult to keep up in wooden sandals. Noting the other not being able to keep up, the boy blushed, slowing down. Chuckling softly, the redhead held onto the other's arm, very much like a girl holding onto her boyfriend.

The teen blushed a little, but didn't say anything about it. "I wish we lived closer together.."

"Yes, I know, but there's nothing else we can do."

He sighed a little, but still nodded. "I know.."

Stopping in front of his house, Kurama turned to the other. "You'll be all right by yourself, ne?"

Yusuke smiled and nodded. "Sure.."

"Okay." Leaning forward, the redhead placed a gentle kiss on the other's cheek. "Be careful, Yusuke, it is pretty late out, and there are so many people returning home from parties.."

The boy blushed and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine.." Smiling he hopped down the stairs, waving as he walked off. "See you tomorrow, Kurama!"

Smiling, the redhead waved as well before entering the house. Yusuke smiled and after getting onto the sidewalk he practically ran homeward.

The streets that night, were dark, and the snow had made the roads slippery. It was a rather quiet night, until a car was suddenly heard vibrating along the road. The young boy continued on his way happily, not really paying attention to anyone or anything, he was too happy to really care. Stopping at a crosswalk, he noticed that the walk sign told him to to cross. Since there were no cars, he shrugged to himself, walking across anyway. The driver of the car looked around, continuing his fast pace. As he neared the street light, however, he saw someone crossing the road. The driver slammed on his breaks, but the ice on the road prevented him from stopping in time.

Hearing the squealing tires, Yusuke's head snapped up and his eyes widened when he saw the car coming towards him. He had frozen in his spot by then, and barely had time to get out of the way before the car made contact.Gasping, the driver found that the car had stopped, but only because it had hit the preteen. Unbuckling his seat belt, the driver got out of the car, running his fingers through his auburn hair.

"Damn it...." he said softly to himself, looking at the bleeding preteen in the street. Looking around, he carefully picked up the ebony-haired preteen in his arms, going to his car and placing the teen in the back seat.

The small child moaned, tears forming in his eyes as he began coughing, red liquid staining his face and shirt as it passed his already red lips. Flinching slightly, the man then went to clean up the blood on the street before getting back into his car and starting to drive off.

Carefully carrying the now unconscious teen in his arms, the man somehow got his keys out of his pockets and unlocked the door, opening and entering quickly.

"Shuichi? Is that you?" came a voice from the other room, though no person followed it.

"Yeah, Ayame, it's me." the man replied, closing the door behind him as he struggled to remove his shoes while trying not to drop the teen.

"You're a bit late aren't you?" Ayame called again.

"Um.. yeah.."

"Well, what have you-" the woman had started coming out of the kitchen with a half knitted blanket in her arms. She froze dead in her tracks when she saw her brother, eyes wide.

"Yeah.. um.." The blond-haired man shifted a little, trying to balance the pretten's weight. "Did I mention the accident?"

"Shuichi!" she gasped, throwing the blanket. "My goodness!" Ayame hurried over. Moving some of her red hair from her eyes, she shook her head. "Hurry and bring him into the bathroom!"

Following the younger into the bathroom, the man carefully placed the preteen down on the ground.The woman sighed. Shaking her head, she hurried to the tub and began running some water into it.

"Go and get me some bandages. And when you're finished that get an old shirt or something for him to wear," the woman ordered. "Oh, and clean the spare bedroom up a little, please?"

"Right.." the man replied, hurrying to get out.

Sighing, the woman finished filling the tub, lifting the bloody boy up slightly to pull off his clothes. "Oh dear..." she whispered in a dissapointed tone. After getting his clothes off she lifted the boy up and made her way to the tub.

Soon, the man returned with bandages and some spare clothes, placing them by the sink.

Carefully, the woman held the unconscious preteen up as she washed the blood from his small body. "I can't believe you hit him, Shuichi..!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry!" the man replied. "It was pretty dark out, and I didn't even see him until I was that close to the street light! And it was hard to stop because of all the ice on the road!" The woman sighed, noting that the once clean water was becoming a very cloudy red color.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Well, I'm no doctor, but he should be.."

Shuichi sighed in relief. "That's good."

After getting the boy all cleaned, she drained the water. "Will you get me a towel?"

"Right," the man said, leaving quickly and returning just as soon.

Taking the towel, the woman lifted the boy out of the tub.

"Here, lemme take him.." the man said, carefully carrying the preteen in his arms.

Nodding, the woman got the clothes and the bandages. "Did you clean out that spare bedroom?"

The man nodded a little.

"Let's go up there, it's a bit crowded here."

Nodding, the man carried the teen out of the bathroom, heading up into the spare bedroom. Placing the preteen down, the man turned to his sister. The woman walked over, carefuly beginning to dress the boy's wounds. Standing off to the side, the blond man just watched.

The redheaded woman finished dressing the wounds soon, and then pulled the shirt over his head. "He looks to young to have any identification.."

"Well.. I'm sure eventually a missing persons report will turn up."

The woman nodded, tucking the boy into the bed and gently laying his bandaged head on the fluffy white pillow.

"I'm gonna go wash up, okay?" Shuichi said.

"All right. I'll be down in a bit."

Nodding, the man headed off. Ayame sighed softly, looking over the preteen to make sure if she had treated every wound. Suddenly a shuddering moan came from the young boy, and he held onto the blankets a little tighter. Blinking, the woman looked at the preteen with curious emerald eyes. After a few minutes, the boy opened his large chocolate eyes.

"Are you alright?" the redheaded woman asked softly. The boy's eyes darted to the woman, and he looked both confused and pained.

"Don't worry.. I'll take care of you until you're better."

The first thing that the boy's tired eyes caught in the darkness was the woman's red hair and loving green eyes. This sparked something and made his head flare with pain. He groaned loudly, closing his eyes. After a moment, he asked, "Who.. are you?"

"My name is Ayame.." the woman said softly.

"Ayame..." he repeated, but the name brought back nothing, not even the flaring pain that seeing her had sparked.

"What's your name?"

"U-uhm.."

Ayame frowned a little, waiting patiently. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. The flare of pained returned, this time with what sounded like a name. "Kurama..." he said, though it sounded as though he was questioning himself as he closed his eyes.

"Kurama? Are you sure?"

The boy didn't respond, for he wasn't.

"I guess you don't remember anything.."

He continued to stay silent.

"Anyway, you should get some rest, okay?"

"Okay..." he replied, pulling the covers up closer to his chin.

Gently tucking the preteen in, Ayame stood. "Goodnight, Kurama.."

"Goodnight, Ayame.." he said before drifting off.

Kurama sighed softly as he lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. His skin was a little pale, and his frame was a little thinner than normal. Dark circles hung under his dark emerald eyes as tears filled their depths. Closing his eyes, he sighed softly.

"Shuuichi, dear.." came a soft motherly voice, the owner slowly entering the living room from the kitchen.

"Hai?" the soft, tired voice replied softly.

"Are you hungry?" she asked softly, though the undertone pleaded for her young son to eat something.

"Not really.."

"Shuuichi.. you haven't eaten in a few days.."

Sighing, the redhead sat up, rubbing his temples. "I know.."

She walked over, frowning. "You haven't gone to school or seen any of your other friends either," she said in a concerned voice.

"I'm.. just really worried.."

"I know you are, but you shouldn't starve yourself.."

"But what could have happened to him?" the redhead asked, running his fingers through his hair. "It's already been a month.."

"I don't know.." she said honestly, looking at a missing child flyer that was sitting on the coffee table. On the front was a picture of Yusuke in his snow suit, smiling happily at the camera. It was one of the pictures Shuuichi had taken himself of his best friend on Christmas day.

Kurama sighed softly, rubbing his eyes roughly. "I'm so worried about him, I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure he's fine Shuuichi, but if you keep going on like this, there won't be anything left of you for Yusuke to come home to."

The redhead nodded slightly. "All right."

The woman smiled tenderly, standing. "Let's get you something to eat, okay?"

Nodding, the preteen got to his feet. Still smiling slightly, the woman led her son into the kitchen. Following his mother into the kitchen, the redhead then sat at the table. Deciding to make her son something small, knowing that it wouldn't talke much to fill him up and something larger would only go to waste, the woman fixed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, setting it before him with a glass of milk.

Looking at the sandwich, the redhead looked at the woman, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Kaa-san.."

"You're welcome, Shuuichi."

Smiling sadly, the redhead slowly began to eat the sandwich. The woman smiled gently.

"Kaa-san?"

"Yes, Shuuichi?"

"Do you think.. Yusuke is okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Shuuichi.." she said softly, though her thoughts betrayed her.

Ayame smiled to herself as she sat in the living room, sewing a kimono for Kurama for him to wear at the New Year's Festival. It had been a whole year since Kurama, who had lost his memory from the accident, lived with her and her brother, but Ayame didn't really mind. She just couldn't help but wonder where Kurama was from. Suddenly, the soft sound of feet could be heard coming down the stairs. The patter stopped for a moment. "Ayame..?" came the young boy's voice.

"Hai, Kurama?" the woman replied, looking up from her work.

Hearing the woman's voice, the boy walked into the living room. "What are you doing?" he asked, going over.

"I'm just making you something to wear to the New Year's festival.."

"Oh.." he replied, plopping down gently on the couch.

Smiling, Ayame held up the blue kimono with white flowers. "What do you think?"

The boy looked up, cocking an eyebrow. "Don't girls wear those?"

"Boys can wear them too.." Ayame replied, smiling a little. "I tried to make a boy's style kimono, but I'm used to making a girl's."

Kurama looked at it, and he wondered if he was going to get made fun of for wearing something so girly. He had to admit, he did like it.

"If you don't want to wear it, it's fine."

Not wanting to hurt the woman's feelings, he smiled. "No, I want to wear it.."

"Okay. I have an idea for you to wear it if you don't want to look too, girly."

The young boy blinked curiously.

"The green shirt your wearing will go pretty well with the kimono," Ayame said, getting to her feet and motioning for the preteen to do the same.

Blinking, the boy looked down at his shirt, before slowly standing.

Walking over, Ayame slipped the kimono over the teen's body, but only so the preteen was wearing one sleeve. The other sleeve hung at the side. Taking a green sash, Ayame tied it around the boy's waist to close the kimono, also tying it over the unworn sleeve before making the bow with the sash. "There."

Kurama looked down and grinned slightly. "How do I look?"

Smiling, the woman gently kissed the boy on the forehead. "You look very handsome."

The boy blushed in embarassment, but hugged the woman. "Thanks, Ayame."

Returning the embrace, Ayame smiled. "Well, I better go hurry and get ready if we're going to be on time for the festival."

"Okay, can I watch tv?" the boy asked, looking up at the woman.

"Sure." Smiling, the woman headed up.

Kurama grinned and plopped onto the couch. Fixing the arm band that covered from his wrist to almost his elbow, the preteen grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels.

"Ayame?" Kurama called softly, scanning the whole place with his innocent chocolate orbs. No matter how many times he looked, he couldn't seem to find the woman. "Ayame?" he called one more time before walking away from his spot. Nearby was a redheaded preteen, wearing a black kimono with red and white flowers, tied together with a pale blue sash. A bright red ribbon kept the preteen's crimson hair tied back, and the wooden sandals clicked as he walked on the pavement.

The dark haired teen sighed a little. "I wonder where she is?" he questioned himself softly. Getting to a place where there weren't to many people, he stood on his toes in the sandals. "Ayame!" he called. Hearing a familiar voice, the redheaded preteen looked over, emerald eyes widening when he saw someone he felt was familiar. Sighing again, the boy stumbled slightly before regaining his composure and beginning to walk off again.

Making his way through the crowd, the redhead followed the ebony-haired teen. "Yusuke!" the redhead called. "Yusuke!"

The boy froze for an instant. That name felt so familiar. He felt a small pain shoot through his head and he grimaced, putting a hand to his temple. Not wanting the persistant headaches to return, he pushed the name to the back of his mind and kept walking. Finally catching up to the other, the redhead grabbed the younger preteen's hand. Feeling someone grab his hand, and thinking it was the woman, the dark haired preteen turned around, ready to greet her. When he noticed that it wasn't her, his eyes widened and he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Yusuke!" the redhead said, panting heavily to catch his breath.

The boy's eyes darted around in confusion. "Sorry?"

"Yusuke, what happened to you?" the redhead asked softly, looking at the other with concern in his emerald orbs. "I've been so worried! I was afraid something happened to you this past year!"

The boy took a step back, unsure on who the other was, though his face brought back painful headaches and quick memory flashes that only intensified the headache. "Sorry.. you must have the wrong person.." he replied, sounding slightly disoriented as he turned away.

Frowning, the redhead placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "Yusuke, what's wrong with you? It's me, Kurama.."

"Kurama?" he repeated, a painful memory flashing before his eyes and making him groan slightly. Not wanting the pain in his head to continue, he slipped away from the other. "I told you.. you have the wrong person.." With that, he tripped before running off.

"Yusuke!" the redhead said, running after the other.

_Why does he keep following me?!_ the preteen asked himself, carefully moving around people.

"Kurama!" the voice of Ayame echoed through the crowd of people. "Where are you?!"

Hearing the familar voice, the preteen stopped. Looking around, he found the redheaded woman, running over to her.

Looking over, the woman sighed. "Kurama, don't scare me like that.."

"Sorry.." he said, looking at her. "Can we go home?"

Suddenly, the redhead preteen appeared, panting softly as his emerald eyes focused on the ebony-haired preteen.

"Now why would you want to go home?" the woman asked curiously, placing a gently hand on the child's head.

"I have a headache," he groaned, "and that boy won't stop chasing me.." He tilted his head slightly in the direction the redhead stood.

Slowly, the redhead walked up to the two, looking at the preteen before looking at the redheaded woman. The woman glanced over quickly, before taking the boy's hand. She noticed how distraught and pained he looked. "All right, we can go home.."

"Wait, please," the redhead said.

Ayame stopped, turning slightly. "Yes?"

Looking at the younger preteen, Kurama said softly, "Yusuke, what happened to you?"

The boy looked at the redhead, the pain returning as he placed a hand to his temple. "I wanna go home.." he whined softly.

Ayame frowned, looking at the redhead. "I'm sorry, we need to be going.." she replied, before turning and gently pulling the close to tears ebony haired child away.

"Wait!" the redhead said, following the two.

The woman looked back for a moment, beore pulling the preteen along a bit faster. The redhead persisted to follow, weaving around the crowd of people at the festival. Finally, Ayame got to the car and opened the back door, settling Kurama in and buckling him up. "We'll get home and you can take a nap to get rid of your headache, okay?" she said, getting a nod in response before she closed the door.

Finally reaching the woman, the redhead gently grabbed her wrist. "Please, just listen to me!" he said.

The woman placed her hand on her hips. "What?"

Pulling away, the redhead reached into his sleeve, pulling out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, he looked at the picture of his younger friend before giving it to the woman.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at the paper.

"It's a flyer, I used it while I was looking for Yusuke. You can see, can't you, that the person in the picture is the same as the one in your car."

The woman looked at the boy who was sitting paitently in the car, eyes closed. "No.. I see no such resemblence," she lied.

"Please," the redhead said, his voice on the edge of desperate. "One year ago, Yusuke and I were walking home from a party, and he dropped me off at my house. I was worried, because he would be going home by himself so late at night. But he told me he would be okay. When I didn't see him the next day, I grew worried.. The police, they weren't any help, after a month, they left him for dead. I've been searching for a whole year, not wanting to believe that he was gone.. I've finally found him, and I don't want to lose him again."

The woman looked at the other with a bit of sympathy in her eyes. "You don't understand either.." she paused for a moment, "Yusuke, as you call him, is like a son to me.."

The redhead sighed softly. "He's my best friend, but I guess I couldn't compete with your feelings for him, could I?"

Ayame sighed, moving toward the drivers side door. "I'm afraid not."

Looking at the ground, the redhead turned, about to go, when he stopped, turning back to the woman. "Ano, Miss?"

"Hai? What is it?" she asked, the front door half open.

"Have.. you ever lost a child before?"

The woman flinched ever so slightly. He had hit a touchy subject. "Yes, infact I have..."

"Then you know what it's like.."

"Yes?"

"Well, then try to understand.. how Atsuko-san, Yusuke's mother, feels right now without her son.." The woman sighed, fully closing the car door.

"Atsuko-san was devestated when she heard that Yusuke was missing. I tried to help her in every way I could, but I only could do so much. When the police were finally able to convince her that Yusuke was dead, it's like she died inside.."

The woman frowned, and went to the back door. "Fine.. what do you want with him?"

"I-I just want to talk with him."

She sighed, opening the door. "All right.."

Hearing the door open, Yusuke opened his eyes, looking up curiously.

Looking in, Kurama smiled gently. "Can I talk to you?" he asked softly.

The boy looked up at Ayame, who nodded and prodded him to go with the redhead. Slowly and hesitantly, the boy slipped out of the car.

Smiling, the redhead said, "Let's go somewhere quiet, okay?"

Reluctantly, the boy nodded and followed. Walking over, the redhead found a bench, sitting down and looking at the other. Instead of sitting, the preteen stood before the other.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," the redhead said softly.

"Why were you following me.. and calling me, Yusuke?"

"Because Yusuke is your real name."

He frowned slightly. "Yusuke?"

The redhead nodded. "Can you tell me what happened to you?"

He frowned. "I don't know.. Ayame said that her brother.. was speeding, and he hit me.. but I don't remember that happening.."

"Hmm.." the redhead said thoughtfully. "That explains why you don't remember me.." The other boy frowned slightly, putting a hand to his head.

"But.. now at least you know your real name.."

Yusuke looked down at his bare feet, trying to remember what had happened, but only giving himself a bigger and more painful headache. Looking up at the other, the redhead frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," he mumbled.

"I see.." the older preteen replied, though not really believing the other. "I'm glad to see you're all right....After a year, I was so worried about what might have happened to you.."

"What do you mean?"

"A year ago, the two of us were walking home from a party that was hosted by a friend of ours. You dropped me off at my house, because I was closer, but I was worried what might happen since you would be walking home by yourself. You weren't worried, though, so I trusted you. And you said that I'd see you the next day.." The redhead closed his eyes. "But I never did.."

Yusuke frowned, trying to remember, but with no luck. "O-oh?"

"Yes, I spent the last year just looking for you.. I didn't know what else to do. Your mother and I were so worried, but recently she's thought you were dead."

The boy was unsure of how to respond, but carefully sat down on the bench. Looking at the other, the redhead smiled sadly. "I missed spending our birthdays together...."

"Birthday?" he asked curiously, not knowing when his own was.

The redhead nodded, reaching into his sleeves. "Yes.. our birthdays are about a week apart.. we both turned twelve this year."

"When is my birthday?"

"July eighth.. mine is the first. Anyway," Pulling out a small fan, the redhead gave it to the other. "Here."

"What's that?" he asked, taking it.

"It's the gift I was going to give you. It's not much, but I made it myself.."

The preteen opened the fan, looking at it.

The redhead flushed, looking away from the other. "You might not understand what I painted on it, since you don't remember anything that happened before.."

Yusuke was unsure about what to think about the small drawings and looked up at the redhead curiously. Looking at his watch, the redhead sighed. "It's almost midnight. I have to be home soon."

"Ayame probably wants me home too.."

Looking at the other, the redhead sighed softly. "You really want to go back with her, huh?"

The teen nodded slowly. "Yes.."

Nodding, the redhead closed his eyes, trapping the tears that threaten to fall. Noticing the other close his eyes, and not knowing that warm tears were trapped beyond them, Yusuke began to stand.

Opening his eyes, the redhead stood also. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, then, Yusuke."

The dark haired boy turned slightly to look at the redhead, nodding in return. Looking at the other, the redhead inhaled deeply before gather the courage to lean forward, brushing his lips over the other's as colorful fireworks suddenly crackled in the sky. The boys eyes widened when the other's lips touched his own, and his world seemed to spin. Closing his eyes, he felt a warmth flood over him, his memories flooding back.

Pulling back, the redhead looked away from the other, tears filling his eyes. "Goodbye, Yusuke," the redhead whispered, turning to go.

The other stood there for a little while, before opening his eyes. When he did, he realized that Kurama was already some ways away from him. "Kurama..!"

Hearing his name, the redhead turned back to the other. Just as the other turned, Yusuke, who had begun running toward the other after calling his name, tackled him and tightly embraced the redhead.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly, and he hesitantly returned the embrace. "Y-Yusuke?"

Burying his face in the other's kimono, the teen said in a muffled voice, "I want to go home.. I want to go home to mom and be able to see Hiei and Botan and everyone again.. and I want to be with you..."

The redhead gasped softly, closing his eyes as he pulled the other closer. "Oh, Yusuke! You-you remember!"

The other nodded, face still buried. "I'm sorry I ever forgot."

Kurama shook his head. "It's.. it wasn't your fault, Yusuke. It's okay."

Carefully, the boy let the other go, standing up. Looking at the other, Kurama smiled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Seeing the tears in the other's eyes, some formed in his own as well. "Kurama... don't cry.."

"I've.. I've missed you so much, Yusuke." the redhead whispered softly.

"I missed you too.." he said softly. "Even when I couldn't remember.. I felt like I was missing more than just my memory.."

"I-I was so worried that something happened to you. I-I didn't want to believe that you were dead, but after a while, it was so hard."

The younger embraced the other again, closing his eyes tightly. Smiling despite his tears, the redhead let out a shaky but happy sigh.

Finally, the darker haired teen pulled away. "But Kurama... what am I going to do...?"

Wiping his tears, the redhead looked at the other. "What do you mean?"

"About... Ayame..."

"Ayame?" the older preteen looked up towards where the redheaded woman was waiting. "O-oh, I-I don't know.."

The boy sighed. "I don't want to leave her alone.."

"Maybe we could visit her often.."

The boy nodded, taking the other's hand. "Come on.."

Following the other, the redhead smiled a little. After a short walk, the two got to where the woman was standing. The woman looked up as the two walked over.

The younger of the two stood before the redheaded woman. "I appreciate.. all you've done for me, Ayame.." he said softly.

The woman looked at the ebony-haired teen, smiling sadly. "I see.." Yusuke noticed the sad look, unsure of what to say, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Is this what you really want, Yusuke?" the woman asked softly, placing her hand on the boy's head.

The boy looked back at Kurama, gently taking his hand. "This is what I really want.." he said softly.

Smiling, though it was a sad one, Ayame nodded, placing a gentle kiss on the preteen's forehead. "As long as you're happy your decision is fine with me."

He smiled and nodded. "We'll come back and visit you every once in a while.."

Nodding, the woman smiled. "I'd like that, Yusuke." Looking at the redhead, the woman said softly, "Take care of Yusuke, all right? I'm trusting you."

Flushing slightly, the redhead nodded. "I will, I promise."

Yusuke blushed a little as well, gently squeezing Kurama's hand. "Kurama.. let's go home.."

Nodding, the redhead bowed to the woman. "Thank you, for taking care of him.."

Returning the bow, Ayame said softly, "Take care, you two.."

Smiling, Yusuke waved. "Goodbye, Ayame.." he replied, before the two boys walked off.

Holding the other's hand, Kurama looked at the other with a bright smile on his face. Noting the smiled, the teen blushed.

Resting his head on the other's shoulder, the redhead whispered, "I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm glad.. that I am too.." the other said softly, carefully wrapping his sleeveless arm around the other.

"Everyone will be so glad that you've come home.."

"You think so?"

"Of course.. Everyone's been so worried about you. Even Hiei has been worried."

The other almost laughed. "Hiei? Worried?"

The redhead chuckled. "I'm not making it up! He tries to hide it, but we were keeping your mom company, I swear I saw a tear in his eye!"

Yusuke laughed softly. "Guess I just have to see it to believe it.." Nodding in response, Kurama smiled, shivering a little.

"Are you cold?" the other asked softly.

"A little," the redhead replied softly.

The boy frowned. "Well.. I don't have a coat for you.. but we're almost at your house.."

Nodding, the redhead glanced at the other. "Do.. do you think you could spend the night at my house tonight?"

The boy blinked, confused. "I guess, but why?"

"B-because it's late, and.."

"And you don't want me walking home, ne?" he asked softly.

Looking down at the ground, the redhead nodded slightly.

"Thought so.." Yusuke said softly.

The redhead glanced at the other, wondering if the other was angry at him for being so doubtful.

"Well, I'll stay.. as long as it's all right with Shiori.." the preteen said softly.

Looking at the other, Kurama smiled. "I'm sure it'll be all right."

The boy smiled softly, nodding. Reaching his house, the redhead reached into his sleeve and pulled out some keys, unlocking the door. "I think Kaa-san and Hatakana-san are out at a New Year's party anyway."

Yusuke blinked. "..Hatakana-san?"

"Um," Opening the door, Kurama entered. "He's my step-father."

The other walked inside. "Step-father?"

Closing the door behind the other, the redhead removed his wooden sandals. "Yes, Kaa-san got married a few months ago.."

The teen sighed. "Guess I've missed a lot.."

The redhead nodded slightly. "You kind of did, but it wasn't your fault."

The boy sighed softly. "But it was a whole year.. how am I going to make this up to everyone?"

"Just do the best you can, I'm sure everything will be all right.."

"Well, as long as you're there with me, I'm sure everything will.."

Kurama smiled, looking at the other. "I'll always be there for you, Yusuke."

"I'm grateful for you, Kurama."

Flushing a little, the redhead gently took the other's hand. "Let's change out of these, okay?"

"Okay.." the preteen said softly, following the other.

Smiling, the redhead led the other up the stairs.

Yusuke walked behind the other, looking around.

Looking at an open door in the hallway, the redhead said softly, "They must've taken Shuiichi-kun with them."

The younger blinked. "Who?"

"Shuiichi-kun,my step-brother." the redhead replied, opening the door to his own room.

Yusuke sighed slightly. All this change was almost as bad as not having a memory at all. Entering the bedroom, the redhead looked at the other, smiling a little. "What do you think?" the redhead asked, presenting the room that looked the same as it did the year before.

The teen suddenly began to laugh. "It doesn't look any different at all.."

Smiling, the redhead nodded. "I got some new books and stuff, but I mostly kept it the same, because it wouldn't have been any fun to change it without showing it to you."

The younger blushed a little, walking over to sit on the other's bed.

Untying the sky blue sash, he redhead slowly removed the kimono, hanging it in his closet. Looking down at his clothes, the younger slowly began to remove his own kimono.

Changing into crimson flannel pajamas. Looking through his closet, the redhead smiled a little, pulling out forest green flannel pajamas. "Remember these, Yusuke?" the redhead asked, showing them to the other.

The teen blushed slightly, slipping out of the kimono. "Hai.."

Smiling, the redhead placed the pajamas on the bed. "Do you want me to hang your kimono? So it won't get wrinkled."

"Sure..." the younger said softly, pulling the black shirt he had had on underneath the kimono off.

Taking the kimono, the redhead smiled as he hung it. "It's very nice.." he said softly.

"Ayame made it for me..." he said softly, getting the pajamas on.

Smiling a little, the redhead closed his closet. "She must've been really nice.."

"She was..."

Sitting on the bed beside the other, the redhead smiled sadly.

The teen smiled softly. "Now that I think about it, she reminded me a lot of you.."

Kurama blinked, looking at the other. "Really?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah, her appearance reminded me a lot of you, and her attitude too.."

Flushing, the redhead looked at his hands shyly. Yusuke smiled gently, leaning his head against the other's shoulder. Smiling, Kurama wrapped his arms around the other, gently pulling him closer.

Yusule blushed, though cuddled closer. "So.. where am I sleeping tonight?"

"On the bed.."

"What about you?"

"I can sleep on the floor."

"No.." he said softly, shaking his head. "I don't want you to sleep there."

"Well, I recall the last time you slept over, you took the floor and I had my bed. So this time, I should take the floor while you take the bed.."

"I'd feel better, if, well," he blushed slightly.

The redhead blinked, looking at the other curiously. "If what?"

Blushing shyly, the teen gently made the other lean back, resting beside him so that his head was on the other's chest. "If.. we could maybe stay like this?"

Flushing deeply, the redhead smiled, turning so he was lying on his side, facing the other. "I-if you want to sleep this way, I-I don't mind...."

"Really?" he asked softly, still blushing.

Smiling shyly, the redhead nodded. "Really."

Yusuke smiled, closing his eyes. "Would Shiori mind if she accidently saw us sleeping together?"

"N-no, sh-she knows already.."

"She does?"

The redhead nodded. "When we were still looking for you, she asked me why I couldn't accept the possibility that you could be dead, and I-I told her.."

The teen nodded in understanding.

"She and Atsuko-san didn't really mind, though."

The teen was a bit surprised to hear that his own mother knew as well. "R-really?"

The redhead nodded.

The preteen smiled, cuddling closer to the other.

Gently pulling the other closer, the redhead pulled the blanket over their bodies. "I'm so glad you're back, Yusuke. I've missed you so much.."

"I've missed you too." the younger whispered.

Closing his eyes, the redhead yawned a little. "Goodnight, Yusuke.."

"Night Kurama..." the younger said, slowly drifting off. In a soft mumble, he whispered, "Love you.."

Smiling, the redhead replied in a soft whisper, "I love you too....."


End file.
